


FA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LAAAA-LA-LA-LA-LA

by TheMatraPseudoBiblica



Series: Darth Scintillation [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Fun, Sith, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMatraPseudoBiblica/pseuds/TheMatraPseudoBiblica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry if this scars someone for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LAAAA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Palpatine found the old box of Christmas ornaments in a closet. He never took down the outside lights, never had a need to, so the inside was all that needed doing.

Walking through the house, he pitched garlands and baubles into the air at seemingly random intervals. The result was holiday chaos, all tasteful, of course.

Candles for each window took slightly longer, as did candles for the ball room.

Isis delivered his own order and Thrawn's new robes the same day. "The Mansion looks cheerful."

"I hope so." Palpatine gently worked one of Thrawn's fists into his robe.

Isis laid a cool hand on the infant's forehead. "He seems a bit warmer than last time."

"He just had a bath, but I'll keep an eye on him." Palpatine tenderly cradled the tiny, sleeping Chiss. 

"I wonder what Siltan is doing for Christmas. I told him he could have a party while I was away."

"Generous of you. Will you be going home?"

"Soon. I have some rounds to make." She replied. "Well, good day."

"She's very pragmatic." Palpatine told Thrawn. "And an excellent tailor."

Thrawn pinched his face tighter and sighed. He did seem a little warm.

Palpatine frowned. He would monitor this very carefully.


End file.
